


The Painting

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is jealous of William's new Pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting

**Title:** The Painting  
 **Author:** theladymerlin  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 242 Chiaroscuro  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Angelus is jealous of William's new Pet  
  
  
  
Xander relaxed in the tub while Sun and Moon fussed about the room. Moon was arranging the large fluffy towels on the warming rack to ensure they would be ready when his bath was complete. Meanwhile, Sun was settling on the stool at the head of the bath and preparing to wash Xander's long, wavy dark hair. Master loved to twine his fingers in Xander's hair and stroke the silky strands while Xander knelt and took Master's hard, thick cock in his mouth. Xander loved the feel of the soft flesh over the hardness as it slipped wetly over his lips. Dancing his tongue over the dips and ridges of the veins and the delectable bit of skin that hid the slightly flared head. It gave Xander a thrill to hear the sounds of pleasure his master made when he lightly worried that bit of flesh with his teeth or dipped his tongue into the small slit. 

  
“Thinking of Master William?” Sun asked with a laugh.

  
Xander blushed as he realised his cock was bobbing out of the warm water and felt a blush heat his bath warmed skin even further. “Master is so handsome Sun. I still can't believe he decided to keep me. A lowly slave.”

  
Sun smiled down at Xander indulgently. This young Pet was so full of innocence and so eager to please. There was no vanity about this one and he was a pleasure to care for. Sun and Moon couldn't be happier with the task of seeing after Master William's adored and loved Pet. And Xander was adored by his Master. It was plain to see that the young Master Vampire was besotted with Xander and would probably one day raise Xander to the status of Consort. Xander was of course, totally oblivious to his Master's feelings as he was to his own value. Never mind, Sun thought, he shall learn in time. 

  
“Head back for the rinse,” he instructed, grasping the large pitcher of clear, warm water that was perched on the edge of the bath.

  
Xander did as requested and Sun soon had his long, dark hair free of suds and hanging wetly down to the middle of his back where the ends floated on the top of the bath water. 

  
“Moon?,” Xander called to the back of his other minder who, having finished tidying the room, was trying to decide which scented oil to rub into Xander's skin after he was dry.

  
“Yes,” the young G'sharlk answered distractedly while taking a sniff of one of the many small, delicate bottles. Xander watched as the coloured, cut crystal twinkled in the light casting pretty patterns against the large, ornate mirror on the wall. 

  
“Do you know why the Master Angelus insists upon including me in his painting of my master?”

  
“Chiaroscuro,” Moon responded, setting down the bottle and selecting another and missing the puzzled expression on Xander's face.  
  


“Shee-chi...huh?” Xander asked.  
  


Moon turned after carefully returning the small bottle to its resting place on the long marble counter top. “Chiaroscuro,” he said with a smile. “The contrast between you. Your handsome, rugged darkness makes a lovely contrast to Master William's graceful, lean paleness. You do off set each other beautifully. Dark and light.”

  
Xander's eyes went very wide in disbelief. “Do you really-.” He stopped and looked down at the swirling, cooling water. “Is it true?”

  
Sun leaned forward and placed a gentle, reprimanding swat to the back of Xander's head. “Moon and I would never lie to you Xander.”

  
“I'm sorry,” he responded, chastised. “It's just that, I don't think the Master Angelus likes me very much.”

  
Moon and Sun exchanged a glance over Xander's head, concern clear in their gaze.

  
“Come Xander,” Sun said. “The water is becoming cold and you mustn’t be late. You don't want to give the Master Angelus any reason to be cross with you.” 

  
Xander rose from his bath and was immediately wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel. He enjoyed the soft warmth against his skin as another towel was rubbed briskly over skin carefully exposed for drying. He was then oiled and his hair dried and tied back with a ribbon of pale blue that matched the colour of his Master's eyes. 

  
“Off you go now.” Moon sent him on his way with an affectionate swat to his bottom. 

  
“You look gorgeous Pet,” came Master William's voice from the other room. “C'mon.”

  
Alone in the room the two G'sharlk sighed and looked to one anther for comfort. With no need for verbal communication between the demon pairs, they freely shared their thoughts. They were both aware of the elder vampire's jealousy regarding Master William's affections for his Pet. The situation was made even worse as the Pet was a gift from Master Angelus himself. This would bear watching. They both loved Xander and would not allow him to come to any harm. Perhaps a word with the young master would be wise. They nodded in agreement and returned to their duties.

  
~*~

William reclined on the couch, the material soft against his bare skin, with his Pet seated upon a large, deep cushion upon the floor. The light cast from the fire made Xander's skin glow and William had to forcibly remain still and resist the urge to reach out and touch. Angelus would not be pleased if William moved about and ruined his masterpiece. He didn't really care that much but he'd begun to notice animosity from Angelus towards his Pet and didn't want to give the elder vampire any cause to be angry. He had been spending a lot of time with Xander, but all that gorgeous tanned skin and long, dark hair called out to him. Still he would lose this precious gift if he wasn't careful. He looked up at his Sire from under his lowered lashes and decided that he would spend more time with him. At least until Angelus appeared to be appeased. Then he could return his attention to where it belonged. 

  
“William, lad, keep still,” Angelus scolded with a slight frown.

  
William smiled sweetly and widened his eyes. “I'm sorry Sire. I've been watching you and...” He let the sentence trail off with an innocent, shy air. Something Angelus would be hard pressed to resist. William smiled seductively when he saw the tightening of his Sire's trousers. He knew Xander would soon be dismissed but he would also be safe. For now. 

~*~  



End file.
